<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Consequences by Elywyngirlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157034">Unexpected Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie'>Elywyngirlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Fluff, In Canon Elements, Political Intrigue, Tenderness, Wedding Night, two galactic idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Amidala Organa Solo of Chandrila, governor of Birren, has been having a sexless affair with his Jedi protector Rey. It is found out and Leia encourages a marriage. It is their wedding night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Charity Anthology: Volume 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my beta, bluewanderlust!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room appeared foreign in the flickering light, almost as if it were bleeding from its known shape. The bed occupied the same spot, the scarlet coverlet deeper and more sensual in the dim light. The bench where they had sat countless nights talking was a shade of itself, slipping into the gloom. The fireplace where he had sat cross legged and had bared his soul to Rey, morphed into a gaping mouth, the popping logs a vivid scouring lava. </p><p>Benjamin Organa Solo swallowed and clenched his fists. He could hear her shuffling behind him, her hand wavering before tentatively touching him.</p><p>“We don’t...we don’t have to,” she whispered, the words swallowed by the pressing dark so that they barely reached him. Ben shook his head. </p><p>“We made a promise,” he replied hollowly, shrugging off her hand, and stalked toward the bed. He pushed off the golden circlet gripping his forehead as if in a vice and dropped it on the table before unclipping the cape and letting it billow to the floor. He slouched on the bench at the foot of the looming bed. He refused to look at her--the slim shimmery column that glimmered in the night. </p><p>“I’m sorry this happened,” he muttered for the fifth or seventh or billionth time. The words a constant chant on his lip since the night they were discovered by Lady Cerise; a discovery that he was sure was planned out. Anything  to inflict maximum damage to him and his mother. Senator Leia Organa Solo, had immediately come to Birren. And her suspicions were finally aroused. He had told her Lady Cerise was devious, couldn’t be trusted, when she had first arrived on Birren. Only Rey had agreed with him. The words sat strange on his tongue, as if they had yet to solidify into reality.  </p><p>Rey crossed the room and sank gracefully into a chair next to the fire. She toed off her shoes and began to pluck the pins from her hair. </p><p>“I thought you had people who undressed you,” she commented, a teasing lilt to her voice. Ben shrugged. </p><p>“The supreme governor is mostly a figurehead role,” he clarified, not for the first time. “But being Senator means staff not servants.” The difference had been drilled into him since he was a child when he had shown interest in politics, tagging after his mother.  He waved a hand and a dish sculpted into a wave floated across the room to set delicately on the table at Rey’s elbow. She dropped the pins in there, plinking loudly in the silence that draped over them.  </p><p>“Are you afraid this will derail your plans?” she asked. </p><p>“There will be some setback,” Ben remarked. “But not much. I spoke to several backers tonight at our reception. They are pleased at how eagerly we appeared to marry. They assumed it’s love, despite the reputation of the Jedi.”</p><p>“This was not necessarily true for your grandfather,” Rey pointed out. She tilted her head, the flames throwing her face in shadows. </p><p>“But then again, it’s not like you followed the traditional path either.” Ben groaned, almost relieved at the turn of the conversation. They had debated his choice to leave the Jedi temple after a few years of training. Uncle Luke had revived the order after the defeat of the Empire. It had its uses, Ben supposed, eyeing one of Luke’s proteges. He licked his lips. He could barely make out the curve of her lips or the whiskey colored depths of her eyes, and allowed himself to admire her. It had always been surreptitious: eyes lingering over her form before she awoke; altering his route to his office so he could watch her move through lightsaber forms in the courtyard; asking the cook to keep a fresh supply of beelpop melon, his gaze tracking the juice as it trailed down Rey’s chin when she devoured a piece. </p><p>“You looked radiant tonight,” he abruptly derailed the  conversation. He didn’t want to discuss the merits of the Jedi order. He didn’t want to debate his parlaying a governorship into a position in the Senate as a dereliction of duty. He was torn between wanting to sulk for having his life written for him and his desire to sink into his bed beside Rey, as he had for months now, curling around her, finding his sleep in the even breaths she took. </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” she tossed back lightly, fingers coming through her hair. “All in all, despite the wedding ceremonies taking three days, it wasn’t as bad as I expected.” She gave a crooked smile, which Ben met with own. “Do you think Lady Cerise did it on purpose? Exposing us like that in a bid to prove you untrustworthy? Sleeping with a Jedi?” She wagged her brows at him suggestively. </p><p>Ben nodded sharply. “It serves her purpose to remove me from the Senate. She wants to be Birren’s Senator. She had to know you were here most nights in order to make that accidental discovery. She arranged that emergency as a pretext to come into the room. She must have seen you slip out one morning.” Her eyes met his and he refused to blush but he could still feel the tips of his ears flushed red. Rey stood up and moved towards him, squeezing next to him on the bench. With her hair down in a  lacy, creamy gown, she was a vision. Wasted on the Jedi, he thought. And all his, their vows still fresh in his mind, the ring still pinching his finger. </p><p>He took her hand and studied the glistening emerald. It was embedded in gold etched with leaves and flowers, to symbolize fertility, the verdant nature of Birren.</p><p>“I can’t stand how manipulative Cerise is. Even though, the end result is that I have you.”  Rey let out a catty laugh, giving a rueful shake of her head.  “To be honest, this whole wedding seems like a fairy tale. And to know that Luke is changing the Jedi order for me to be able to remain a part of it, even in an advisory role…”she shrugged her shoulders, hands spread, as if she didn’t know what to make of it.  “But at least you were there with me. My best friend.” She laced her fingers through his and squeezed. He searched her face, their nascent bond informing him that she was brimming with sincerity. She was comfortable around him.  She looked up at him earnestly and he felt the need to share one of his secrets with her. </p><p>“I remember when you first arrived,” his voice unnaturally husky. “I had escaped your eye and had hidden in here to do some work. I was hungry and it was late when I slipped out, you were standing on the balcony. Bathed in moonlight. Your eyes were closed and you seemed as if you were about to float in the sky. I didn’t know that you were from Jakku. I would have thought that the Jedi training took you to enough planets so that the forest didn’t beguile you as much.”</p><p>“Beguile?” Rey laughed, a charmingly girlish sound. “I still remember the first time I smelled your night jasmine. So warm and intoxicating. I thought it wasn’t real.” She reached up to the star like jasmine entwined in her hair. Ben watched her fingers delicately trace the edges of the flower and something confusing, something familiar lodged in his throat. His heart quivered and he looked away. </p><p>Rey’s strong fingers slid under his jaw, pulling his face back toward her. Her eyes were bright, her lips painted a sweet peach, her eyelids dotted with gold. It brought out the gold flecks in her eyes, her pupils widening. </p><p>“What are you afraid of, Ben?” she whispered, her hot breath skating across his cheeks. “We’ve slept together before. ” He swallowed, the lump refusing to budge. His throat was dry. He longed for another glass of whiskey but instead he spied the champagne left by a thoughtful servant. </p><p>“Yes but all we did was sleep. It wasn’t…” He gestured helplessly and stood up, pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. How did he tell her? Sweat gathered along his brow and he batted it away in irritation. He knew she could feel his apprehension through the nascent bond that grew between them. </p><p>“Do you…” she paused to tug on her wedding ring. “Do you find me distasteful?” The words slammed into him. Ben halted, mouth dropping in surprise. He turned to face her, to see her hastily hide the wound that he knew existed. Shame flooded him. He knew she was always afraid of being unwanted. Of being unloved. Of not being enough. </p><p>“I...I don’t know what to do,” he confessed. “I mean, I know but I’ve never…” he trailed off helplessly. Her mouth dropped and a whoosh of understanding escaped her. He screwed his eyes closed, refusing to see the pity that was certain to be on her face. He had heard it once before. The great Benjamin Amidala Organa Solo, heir to the Organa Solo line, defender of the New Republic, broad shouldered and powerful, was, in truth, an absolute wreck in the bedroom, unable to complete a transaction. He was not the sum of all his parts. </p><p>Cool hands cupped his face and his eyes flew open to find Rey smiling tenderly up at him.</p><p>“I’m not experienced myself,” she whispered, pressing closer so that her words were not swallowed by darkness. “You know the temple rules.” Here she paused and blushed. Ben nodded, all too aware of the headiness of the jasmine she wore, the smoothness of the gown brushing his fingers. </p><p>“It just feels...different. I know so much about you already,” Rey murmured, almost a confession. His hands wavered a moment as they lifted and, tucking a small smile away, Rey took them and placed them on her waist. “I trust you, Ben.” He flushed, sure his ears were burning now. Music wafted through the air, the celebration still going on strong outside. Ben rolled his eyes; let it never be said that Leia Organa Solo could not throw a party despite her regal nature. A party that even Han enjoyed, despite his belief that he could show people a real good time.  </p><p>Probably a kegger in Corellia, he thought wryly. </p><p>Rey began to sway, moving her hips slowly from side to side, hands creeping up to twine around his neck. He huffed. He longed to crawl inside himself and hide away. He hoped he hadn’t embarrassed her during the ceremonial dance. His feet were too big, too clumsy, dragging across the floor. He was sure that his hand was going to swallow hers at one point. He had never truly realized how small they were compared to his hands, too used to seeing her confidently wield a saber. </p><p>“You’re doing fine,” Rey murmured into his collarbone before stepping back as she tried to hide a yawn. Anger rushed through him, batting away his shame. He was being a poor husband. Of course. What did he expect? </p><p>“I’m sorry, I should-.” He stumbled over his words and Rey grinned up at him. </p><p>“It’s alright. It’s been a long day for us both. How about...a bath?” Ben’s mouth dropped open. </p><p>“Together?” he asked, unaware that his voice squeaked the last syllable. Rey nodded and pointed at her face.</p><p>“I’m covered in like a meter of face gunk,” she said deadpan. “I need to get this off. And, I mean, I think it would...help us relax.” Ben’s hand drifted to the front of his trousers where a part of his anatomy protested that relaxation was the last thing on its mind. Rey drifted across the room, humming along with the rousing song outside, completely at ease in his rooms.</p><p>Which, to be fair, she should be, he told himself. She had been in here innumerable times. Their late night chats had comforted them both, once he got past his initial resentment of having a Jedi guard and she got through her anger of  babysitting him. But a death threat against him and a night pressed together for safety in a cave had soothed their egos and they had fallen into a natural rhythm of confiding in one another. </p><p>A rhythm that led to Rey falling asleep in his bed one night after an extended argument over the futility of a galactic senate. He passed out next to her and woken up to find her curled next to him, her warmth sliding into him, her breath even. She looked so delicate. He had been surprised by that, he always considered her to be strong, indefatigable, stalwart, determined,  and strong. </p><p>That night together had started a pattern where she would creep into his room and easily move from the couch to his bed. Each night she cozied into him and something within him had begun to unfurl. </p><p>“Ben?” she called from inside the bathroom. Shaking his head and scolding himself for being distracted, he hurried into the bathroom. It was an ornate affair, from when Birren’s governors had more of a governing role and had crafted a room of excess. A glass encased shower that could fit six people (according to the rumors) sat in the corner, the marble imported from Naboo. A sunken bathtub that could double as a swimming pool sat underneath a picture window that was shaded so the bather (or bathers) received the benefit of the view of the pine trees and jagged snow capped mountains. Plants spilled over a runner underneath the window. Ben had stood in front of that window more times than he could count, niggling the plants, and letting his mind wander about a future he could never have. </p><p>Especially when Rey had been asleep in his bed. </p><p>The object of those thoughts was now sitting on the bath’s steps adjusting the taps. Half of her gown was off, discarded along the floor, her heels tipped over to the side. He pulled at his jacket, folding it neatly over a chair, the familiar comforting routine reminding him that this was not a dream. This was real. The ring pinched his finger. Those mornings where his hands hovered over her, uncertainty and fear arguing against his desire to touch her, were going to be a distant memory. </p><p>Perhaps. Depending on how tonight went. Depending if she felt this was  a duty to be done or if she felt something similar, a tug behind her navel, when she saw him. He swallowed hard, wishing for another glass of champagne to screw his courage to do something other than standing there, staring at her. Rey was pressing various buttons, exclaiming as purple foam spurted out of a faucet. </p><p>“Have you tried all of these bath options?” she asked teasingly. He shook his head, fingers fumbling over his shirt buttons. Rey dipped her hand into the foam, lifted a piece to smell, and laughed. </p><p>“Beelpop melon,” she crowed, pleased, before leaping up and smashing it into Ben’s hair. He growled at her, grabbing her waist, and yanking her close. Her gasp and half lidded gaze froze something within him. The fear rose again, telling him he was inexperienced. He couldn’t possibly know what she wanted. Clearing his throat, he stepped back and mumbled an apology. She sighed. </p><p>“I liked it,” she whispered. Ben looked away. She frowned, reached toward him, and slipped her fingers through his. He shivered and she tapped her lip, considering. He could see the downturn of her mouth and he jerked his hand from hers, anger and disappointment roaring through him until he snatched her and pulled her close, his mouth crashing into hers. She gave a little squeak. His courage threatened to fail until her arms wound around his neck, a finger twirling one of his curls. </p><p>“I was afraid I was going to have to order you to do that,” she confessed breathily. He grinned against her forehead and daringly began to pepper small kisses along her brow. She toyed with his buttons before making quick work of them. </p><p>“I told you, Rey. I don’t know what I’m doing,” he murmured as he brushed her hair back, his mouth making a trajectory around the shell of her ear and down the slim column of her neck. She shivered and pushed his shirt off his shoulder, her breath loud in the small space between them. </p><p>“You’re doing just fine.” He buried his nose into the juncture of her neck, inhaling the scent of her deeply. This was familiar and comforting. She snuggled into him more often than not and he had grown used to the desert, warm scent of her. Covered in jasmine this time, but undoubtedly her nonetheless. </p><p>“I’m not sure what happens next,” he admitted as her hands skated down his sides. She licked her lips and he watched the movement avidly. </p><p>“Help me with my buttons.” She stepped out of his arms and he immediately missed the warmth of her. But she kicked out at her skirts, turning around to reveal a line of small pearl buttons. He looked at them, looked at his fingers, and tried not to wilt. He began to pick at them, slowly sliding them out of the looped silk. </p><p>“You’d think that our sleeping together would make this easier,” her voice wavering. “I know your body, Ben. I know how you snore when you’re exhausted. How you throw your arm over your face when you don’t want to wake up. How you stumble out of bed most mornings. We both know how we take our caf.” A corner of his tongue was peeking out as he made his way down her spine, half of her buttons undone, her dress beginning to part to reveal tanned freckled skin. </p><p>“We were intimate without, you know.” He felt her blush through their bond and longed to turn her around to see her cheeks pink. “I just assumed it would come easily to us.” He allowed the back of his fingers to sweep along the curve of her spine. </p><p>“Perhaps we both have too many expectations about tonight.” There. He dared to speak the words. The ones that haunted him as he dressed this morning. The ones that haunted him as he strode down the scarlet bedecked hallway to the wedding dais. As he declared his vows, her eyes bright and eager. She appeared to want this by the way she leaned into him, neck arching back at his touch </p><p>“I only expect you to be Ben.” She looked over her shoulder, hand reaching up to push off the dress. She shimmed out of it until she was naked before him. He wanted to look away--he should look away, he told himself. His head started to turn but her firm hands grasped his face and curved it toward her. His breath caught in his chest, his heart careening against his ribs. She was glorious and from the red flush spreading up her chest, from the embarrassment and pleasure wavering down the bond, she felt his interest. </p><p>Rey guided him to the tub, her hands gentle as she helped him out of his trousers, and into the steaming bath. They slipped into the water, facing one another, and Ben gulped, loudly. Outside there was a loud cheer and Rey chuckled. </p><p>“They must be having a grand time,” she commented wistfully before lifting her eyes to meet his. “I think we can too.”</p><p>“You’re awfully bold, aren’t you?” he murmured as he picked up a loofah and gently began to wash her feet, taking care to rub her arches and massage her calves, thumb trailing along the scar from the mudhorn after their misadventure on Arvala-7. She took comfort in the soothing action of gliding his hands down, the warm peppery smell mingling with the sweet florals of the plants around the tub. Rey let out a little sigh and closed her eyes, leaning back against the tub. </p><p>He found himself unwinding, the anxiety easing away, the blood thrumming in his ears carried a different meaning now. His hands crept their way up her legs until Rey shivered as he brushed against the inside of her knees. He noted the sensitivity and filed it away for later exploration. The room was still, loud with her breathing.<br/>
He slid around the tub until he was seated behind her, adjusting her until she rested on his chest. He guided the sponge lazily across her belly and he could hear the higher pitch in the little noise she made. She shuddered. He slid the sponge over her shoulders, marveling at the smooth skin, before daring to drop a kiss on them. Her breath hitched. He dropped the sponge, replacing it with his hands as he soaped her chest, moving between the valley between her breasts, a vice settling around his ribs, unable to fully inhale himself.</p><p>Rey slipped suddenly under the water, Ben’s eyes widening as she surged up and pressed her lips to his. Her hands fisted in his hair and at his own gasp, she deepened the kiss.  She grabbed his hands and fastened them to her breasts. He gulped at her brazen nature as a scorching heat began to lick its way up his spine. Rey arched into his palms, his groan matching hers as her nipples pebbled after his thumb meandered across.  At her soft moan, he devoted his ministrations there, circling her pert nipples, rolling them between his fingers, giving her a slight pinch. </p><p>“I’ve been wanting this for so long, Ben,” she whimpered as she clutched his shoulders. He hissed as her nails dug into his back. The guilt came rushing back, a tidal wave of chaos, that seized his muscles, his hands stuttering against her chest. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “It’s just you and me here Ben. It’s always been us.” She leaned forward, peppering his face with light fluttering kisses. “I know how you were scared of droids as a child. I know you hate the smell of bantha steak. And how you can’t stand green milk. And how you tug your curls when you are nervous or how you sleep on your side.” She paused, a wet hitch in her voice, and he spied the tears glittering in her eyes. </p><p>“I’m afraid of disappointing you.” Her mouth was a sin against his flesh. </p><p>“You can’t,” she told the curve of his shoulder.  “I’m with you.” She looked at him with such love and such compassion that he swore he was supplicant receiving grace as a gift from the heavens itself. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, his mouth sealing over hers, shoving that annoying, niggling part of his brain away and giving into his reckless insatiable need. </p><p>He promised himself to savor every sound she made, to explore every centimeter of her delicate skin, but he was soon drunk on the very taste of her. He lifted them out of the tub, falling backward on the marble, Rey guiding herself to where she wanted to be, her slick folds resting on his cock, her neck glistening wetly in the soft glow of the candles. His fingers walked the landscape of her until her whispered encouragement lead him to give her the release she craved. And when they joined, when he slid home inside of her, he was fairly sure he could never remember it because his brain seemed to stop working, drowning in her tightness, her mouth scattering kisses over him, her nails scouring his arms, her knees rubbed raw from the friction. </p><p>Ben stumblingly carried them to the bed where he slipped below her, relying on half remembered films he saw as an adolescent at the New Republic’s Young Senator camps. His tongue sank into her slit, her hands nested in his hair, and he was fairly sure the entire party below could hear her shrieking. He would be lying if he said it didn’t make him proud, staring down at her, propped up on one shoulder, admiring the crimson flush along her chest. And she’s all mine, he crowed, as if he had done something wonderful instead of becoming a pawn in a political game. </p><p>Rey smiled up to him, a puzzled line between her brows. She tucked an errant curl behind his ear, fingers trailing the shell of it, her lips red from such vigorous activity.<br/>
“I’m almost glad she found us,” she said. “I don’t know if I’d ever have the courage to try.” Ben picked up her hand and kissed her ring before lying next to her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Should we send her a thank you gift, you think?” he suggested half jokingly. Rey let out a half squashed giggle and he snorted into her hair. </p><p>“Only if I get to pick it.”</p><p>Ben smiled down at her, dropping a kiss on his wife’s forehead. “Whatever you want darling.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I’ll learn to love the sound of that,” she cooed and  tapped his nose. “And now comes the part we know best. Sleeping next to one another.” She curled into him, pushed him on his back, and rested her head on his chest. “Although perhaps sleeping isn’t the best idea on our wedding night?” She turned to wink up at him and Ben stole a kiss, Rey deepening it as she slithered on top of him. He wasn’t sure how to give thanks to the Force for her, but he swore to show her his love every day in every way that he possibly could.. </p><p>Starting right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>